


Chances

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmebeth and Renesmee were both born on September 10th. Beth or Little Rose has liked writing and scrapbooking since her first months of life. As her seventh birthday present, her family has written their accounts of how the girls have grown and added pages so she can add to her life's journal. Read Chances to learn more about Little Rose and Nessie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Book

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer. WARNING: Not very AU. You will see quotes from Breaking Dawn. You have been warned so this is not plagiarized. I admit the series isn’t mine. Blah blah blah. You can read now.

I looked at my first birthday present.

This book was made in red leather like a journal. It was soft and I opened to the first page.

The title read “Chances” in gold cursive. In back of that page was this.

My dear little Rose,  
Happy seventh birthday! You’ve grown so much. It seems like just yesterday your mother and I had just saw you and now look at you. I’m so proud of how you’ve grown. Ive noticed how you always ask questions of what we were thinking and doing during your first months. You remember but you want to know more. Our family has made this book for you to help you understand what happened then, All of us what you to know how much we love and fight for you. Happy birthday.  
Love,  
Dad  
I opened the book and began to read.

Baby,  
The first time I saw you, I loved you. You were my perfect little surprise. I know you remember seeing me but I want you to know what truly happened and how mothers love their children.  
Happy Birthday, baby.  
Mom  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Renesmee?  
Not the pale and perfect son of my imagination? I felt a moment of shock. And then a flood a warm.

Renesmee.

“Wait.”

Wait?   
Renesmee?

What was wrong?

I managed to stretch out my arms.

“Two baby girls.”


	2. Beautiful Baby Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmebeth has been given a journal/scrapbook documenting her growing up. Her mother Bella is now telling her account of first meeting her twins.

Renesmee?  
Not the pale and perfect son of my imagination? I felt a moment of shock. And then a flood of warmth.

Renesmee.

“Wait.”

Wait?   
Renesmee?

What was wrong?

I managed to stretch out my arms.

“Two baby girls.”

“Let me... Give them to me.”

Edward moved them close so I could feel the heat of their skin.

Girls.

I had two daughters.

My Renesmee didn’t cry but panted with a surprised look on her face. Her thick hair was laid flat and matted with blood. Her eyes-my eyes- were on her face. A shock that the chocolate brown hadn’t been left with me. Her skin was bloody but I could tell her skin was pale, a beautiful ivory with colored cheeks.

I stared at my little surprise of a daughter. Her skin looked beautiful and fair with the same blush as her sister. Her eyes were lidded as if she were going to sleep. I was shocked to see no emerald green, no golden, no chocolate brown but a bright hazel I’d only seen once.....my mother’s eyes.

Their faces were so perfect, so angelic. Innocent. My daughters were even more beautiful than their father. Unbelievable. Impossible.

Renesmee burrowed into me, smiling with pink lips and milky white teeth. Her skin was silky and warm like mine but felt stronger.

My surprise cuddled into me and closed her eyes as if finally going back to sleep.

Then there was pain again-just one warm slash of it. I gasped.

And they were gone. My angel-faced babies were gone to where I couldn’t see or hear them.


End file.
